


Bonded

by ShyBeanLizzy



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Bangalore, Alpha Mirage, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Kidnapping, Discrimination, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Knotting, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pregnancy, Smut, Swearing, Teen Mirage, Teen Wraith, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Wraith is our little emo queen, but later of course, it's getting kinky at some point, they are growing up don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyBeanLizzy/pseuds/ShyBeanLizzy
Summary: Being an Omega wasn't easy. It had it's good sides and even more bad sides. And being thrown into a society where you are not even allowed to stay outside after 10pm without an Alpha sucks. A good thing Renee has Elliott. The son of her mother's best friend and her best friend. Because living in a society where omega trafficking is legal and an Omega is guilty for being raped, it needs an Alpha to be safe. And maybe one day her best friend could also be her Alpha... The one she starts a family with, the one she grows old with and the one she dies with.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a typical Friday afternoon. Renee sat in the Garden doing her homework, still wearing her school uniform. Even though she wasn’t concentrating on her math homework she looked at the paper in front of her, chewing on the pencil between her fingers. She was waiting for her childhood friend to enter the garden and cheer her up and distract her from her miserable life as an Omega.

She was an Omega. In the lower parts of society it was something bad. You were filthy and you were assumed to be a whore, wanting to fuck every Alpha during your heat. So Renee just guessed she was lucky to be born into the so called ‘High Society’ where the Alphas would kill each other to get married to an Omega. Even though she was lucky on that part, she still hated it. Being a horny and moaning mess once in a month meant to stay at home for over a week and pain. The heat was painful, not to mention exhausting.

“What are you staring at sweetheart? Something caught your attention?”

Renee jumped at that, looking in the direction from where that voice came. She sighed heavily as she realized that it was Elliott, the one she was waiting for. He had his signature smile painted on his face as he walked over to her.

“You are really lucky that I like you… Other people would have been thrown at with pencils...”

“So if you don’t throw pencils at me sweetheart… What do I get?”

She sighed and just hugged him, burying her face into his chest. She felt safe with him like no one could possibly hurt her. He had been always there for her when she needed someone to talk to. He was her best friend. So she just smiled as he hugged her back. They didn’t go to the same school. They never did. Sometimes she wished they did. Even though he was only three years older than her, they never went to the same school. She had to go to a school only for Omegas. And he wasn’t an Omega… he was an Alpha. He could go pretty much everywhere without being judged.

“Why are you still wearing your school uniform? I thought you hate it...” Elliott asked as he let go of her, looking at her confused. She looked down at herself, groaning frustrated.

“Give me a moment… I go changing...” Renee said and went inside. She just wanted to go upstairs as her mother walked up to her.

“Did you eat something? You’re going into heat on Monday… You have to eat and drink properly before that...”

“No, I didn’t but I could go to the mall with Elliott and we eat something there… If it’s okay for you that I’m leaving the house because I’m usually not allowed to spend my time in the mall like every other teenage girl...” she said, rolling her eyes because she expected her mother to say 'no' but to her surprise she smiled, “As long as you are with him, it’s okay because I know that he keeps you safe.”

Renee hugged her quickly before she ran upstairs to get changed quickly. She got into her dressing room, got rid of her school uniform just to change into something more comfortable, more edgy, as her father would say, but she didn’t care. She opened up her ponytail and combed through her long black hair smiling.

“What was that? Give me a moment? The moment is over.”

“Elliott you fucking idiot! Get out and wait! I could have been naked!”

“And? As if th- Okay sorry sweetheart. I’ll get out of here and wait for you~”

As soon as he left the room, she just started to smile. It was to hard for her to stay mad at him even if she wanted to. They grew up together like siblings.

_ Siblings. _

It was hurting her. She had known him her whole life and she knew him probably better than anyone else. And she felt strange when she thought of him, so she was always trying to tell herself that her inner Omega wants him to be her Alpha.

Renee looked into her mirror, denying that there could be something else than her inner Omega. It had to be that, anything else would be ridiculous.

“Hey Renee… I really am sorry for what I-”

“Come in...”

She had her arms crossed in front of her chest, waiting for him to come in. It made her smile how carefully he peeked into her dressing room before he actually came in. Elliott had that confused look on his face. He looked still like a child when he was confused which made her smile, “Everything is alright… By the way. Would you go to the mall with me like that?” The teenage Omega smiled at him, making him laugh.

“Why shouldn’t I? You’re my best friend… I would even go to the mall with you if you were wearing sweatpants and a smelly hoodie, sweetheart!” the young Alpha said and put an arm around her shoulder, making her blush slightly, “Well… I don’t own smelly hoodies so I guess that would never… But talking about hoodies. I still a few of your hoodies here… You should take them home with you...”

Elliott looked at her confused once again, “You can keep them. I have enough at home, besides...” he opened his bag and pulled out a light purple hoodie, grinning at her, “I brought you another one. This time in your favorite color: purple! I hope you like it.”

“Oh my God! Elliott you’re the best!” she said, kissing his cheek before she took the hoodie and pressed her face in it because it smelled like him. It took her a moment before she looked up at him, “Thank you...” It was his turn to blush, scratching his neck nervously, “No problem sweetheart. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you… I hope you know that.”

Renee looked at him, slightly confused because he never said anything like that before. The Omega put the hoodie on one of the drawers before she hugged him tight, “Of course I know that… And I would love to say that I would to anything for you but the law says that I’m not allowed to everything… I’m lucky that I’m allowed to get my driving license… but technically I would do everything for you too!” she smiled at him, taking him by the hand, “And we should get going now… before my mom changes her mind about letting me go outside! Ah fuck… Do you even want to go to the mall with me?” Elliott laughed and petted her head, “Sure. Why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... This is the first chapter. I hope you liked it. It is going to take our two love birds to get together because I love drama and it would be boring if they get together after five chapters ;)


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you sure you’re alright? Some of them said pretty bad things about you...”

“You know… After a while you’ll get used to it. And being called a whore isn’t even the worst for an Omega.“

Renee took the last sip from her coke before she threw the cup into the next trash can and looked at him from the side. She enjoyed spending time with him outside of her room. Nobody would burst in and ask what they are doing. They were best friends so nothing could happen.

“I don’t know…. I don’t think it’s necessary to insult someone. Especially not an Omega… Most of them were born by one...” Elliott mumbled and put an arm around her before she could run off carelessly again. She tended to do something like this especially when she was with him.

“Do you really think those people care about that? And now drop the subject. I need new clothes and Hot Topic has a sale going on… soooo I want to go there.” the young Omega said and pulled her best friend with her. Renee knew he can’t say no to her, “If that’s okay with you of course...” She looked up to him innocently and the young Alpha groaned quietly, “Do we really have to go there? I mean… It’s not usual for Omegas to enter the store...”

“They know me by now and I really do need new clothes… And don’t really like those… ‘pretty girl’ stores...”

“You don’t like them but you’re buying some of your plain black shirts, jeans, socks and ribbons from them?”

“Oh shut up Elliott!” she said and entered the store with him and was already looking through some shirts to find something she likes.

It took her a while to find something but in the end she left the store with two big bags, smiling. And Elliott looked like he was on a hike through the mountains, “Are you even going to wear all the clothes you just bought? Especially the accessories? Why do you need seven chokers? You’re not going to wear all of them...” She turned around and smiled at him, “Elliott I know you don’t really like that kind of style but I’m a fifteen year old teenage girl who tries to rebel against the  beauty standards. In other words: Let me buy the stuff I want...”

The Alpha looked at her and sighed quietly but got his guard up as his best friend shivered in fear, “What’s wrong sweetheart?”

“Dominant Alpha… really dominant Alpha… Can… Can we go somewhere else?” she asked him trembling, almost letting her shopping bags fall to the ground. Renee hated those moments. They made her tired and weak. A dominant Alpha was either dangerous and was ready to kill someone or trying to impress an Omega with their power over them. She didn’t even realize when Elliott took the bags and pulled her away, trying to protect her at any cost. “I think we should go back so you can rest...” he said, walking towards the exit of the mall, not wanting her to get hurt.

It took them a while before they finally arrived back at Renee’s home. The young girl sighed quietly, looking down ashamed, “Sorry… I just… I...” Elliott looked at her, shaking his head, “If it was the other way around you would have done the same so everything is alright...”

“Can you stay with me tonight?”

“What?”

“Can you stay with me tonight? I don’t want to be alone...” Renee asked, still looking down. It wasn’t proper Omega behavior to ask an Alpha to stay with them. What would her mother even say?

“I have to ask your father first… I don’t think he-”

“He isn’t home… He is on a business trip the next two weeks… Mom and I are alone...”

“Well… Then I have to ask your mother...” he said and petted her head. She looked up at him. Surprised that he agreed on it in the first place. Without hesitation she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the front door, “Hopefully she says yes… If she doesn’t we can’t see each other for a week then...” Renee opened the door smiling, “We’re back!”

“That’s good!” her mother said walking towards them, hugging her daughter and Elliott after he closed the door behind him, “I see you got some new clothes… And then you are letting him carry the bags? Usually you-” She stopped when she saw the fading smile of Renee. The young Omega frowned. Telling her mother about the incident would cause trouble and a reduction of her freedom. Luckily Elliott put an arm around her, smiling, “Renee needed to go to the toilet pretty badly and since that I carried the bags for her. Didn’t give them back to her.” The young Omega took the bags from him, smiling at her mother, “And we wanted to ask you if Elliott can stay with me tonight. But only if it’s okay with you...”

Her mother blinked a few times  in surprise but sighed defeated, “It’s alright… I’m going to call your mother to bring some fresh clothes for you Elliott… And you know the rules Renee!”

“Mom!” she screamed blushing, pulling her best friend upstairs, “You are so embarrassing!” The young Omega turned towards him, clearly embarrassed about her mother’s behavior, “I’m sorry about that… You know how she is...”

“She is your mother… She has to be embarrassing sometimes. Trust me… eighteen years of experience...” he said chuckling and went with her to her room. Looking around when he entered, “It changed a lot since the last time I actually stayed in this room for more than five minutes… More black and less toys...”

“I’m not a child anymore...” Renee said, entering her dressing room to put the bags inside, “The last time we had a sleepover was eight years ago. You’re eighteen now if I remember correctly...”

“I don’t know if I should be offended or impressed that you guessed that right...” he dodged a teddy bear she threw at him.

“Jackass...”

“Yeah… I know...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 2... It will get better! I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh come on! This stupid thing just doesn’t die!”

“It’s not taking any damage… Oh fucking hell no!”

“Language Ren…” Elliott said and paused the game they were playing and looked at her carefully. He knew she was short tempered but even this was a bit to short for her. The young Alpha slowly reached out for her but hesitated for a moment, “It’s only a game sweetheart… Don’t worry about it, okay? Everything is alright...” 

He put an arm around her and pulled her closer to his side, tying to calm her down. And to his surprise it worked.  A quiet chuckle escaped him as she sighed quietly, leaning her head against his shoulder  and closed her eyes, “I don’t know what I would do without you… Life just sucks...”  He looked at her curious as she said it. Renee had never talked about it before. He knew that the life of an Omega wasn’t easy but he never asked her about it, not wanting her to be uncomfortable.

“I’m really jealous of you sometimes… You can go wherever you want, stay outside as long as you want and you just don’t have to be a fucking horny mess… If the last one wasn’t so painful it would be kinda okay but… I just don’t want to be an Omega… It sucks...” she sighed, fumbling nervously with her hands. She didn’t expect an answer from him so it surprised her when she heard him laugh, “I think everything has it’s positive and negative sides… I mean sure, being allowed to do almost anything is great, but a rut is pretty annoying. Trust me. It isn’t painful though but being horny and aggressive isn’t nice either. But you are able to give the best thing to your Alpha, if you get one, that no one else can. You can give life…”

“Give life by pressing something out of me… Yeah..great...” Renee crossed her arms in front of her chest, “To be honest… I’m scared… Scared of what comes next. I have to get married in three years… right after High school. And I can’t say no because people are expecting me to get married and get pregnant, preferable with triplets, according to my uncle. More children, more acceptance in society… I mean… getting married isn’t the problem but getting married to someone I don’t know and probably much older than me is a problem...”

Elliott stared at her in shock. He knew that some Omegas, even in the high society, have to meet a terrible fate but he just never saw that for his best friend.  But after she mentioned that he was worried. Worried that the one she marries could keep her away from everyone, even from her own family because once she was married to them, they could do whatever they want to her. The young Alpha pulled her into a hug, petting her head  as he closed his eyes, “ I won’t let that happen Renee… I just don’t know how right now but you don’t have to face this fate… I promise...”

The Omega blushed slightly but buried her face into his chest,crying quietly.  He meant so much to her. So much that she wanted to believe him but she couldn’t. Something inside of her kept her from believing him, “ I really appreciate that El… but how? I mean… The only option you have is to ask my father for permission… And I don’t want to be the reason you can’t be happy with someone you love...”

Elliott froze. The way she said it made  his heart ache. It sounded wrong. He just held her close to him, “It’s late… We should go to sleep now… Come on...” With smile he looked at her and wiped her tears  away. She looked at him confused as he smirked, tilting her head to the side. And in the next moment he just tickled her, making her laugh loudly, “Elliott! Nooo!” she tried to push him away but she had to laugh  so hard she didn’t have strength to do so. 

“What are you two doing?” Renee’s mother came into the room looking at them questioning. Elliott stopped immediately but Renee just kept laughing, trying to catch her breath again.

“He just tickled me! Everything is alright mom, I promise!” she said, still trying to catch her breath as she looked at her mother. The woman raised an eyebrow, quietly laughing and placed a backpack next to the door, “Your mother just brought you fresh clothes for tomorrow Elliott… And now be a little quieter, alright? I’m going to bed now… Goodnight...” she left the room, closing the door behind her. Renee sighed quietly; “You can change in the bathroom if you want to… I’m going into the dressing room...” with that she got up and went into the dressing room to change, closing the door quietly. She could hear the bathroom door closing.

“Well this is definitely one advantage of being Omega… I have my own bathroom...”, she mumbled as she changed into her pajamas and sat down in front of the mirror in cross legged position on the floor, brushing her black hair in silence and still wondering why he said that he won’t let her get married to someone she didn’t know. Even though she knew him her whole it didn’t make sense in her head. Renee stared at the mirror, shaking her head, got up and put the brush back. She opened the door, expecting him to wait for her, but he didn’t leave the bathroom.

“El… you are just going to sleep and not on a date… Come on! I need to brush my teeth.”

“There is a problem sweetheart...”

The young Omega raised an eyebrow, clearly confused about what problem there could possibly be. But he cleared it up before she could even ask. Elliott opened the door, standing there only in pajama pants, “Mom forgot to pack a shirt...”

Renee stared at him, blushing furiously. He looked good and her inner Omega  was yearning for him, wanted him to touch her in ways no one else did before. But she managed to look away before things could go down south faster than they should, “That’s not a problem. it’s okay...” to her dismay he took a step forward, looking at her concerned; “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay… Don’t worry about.” she said quickly and sat down on the right side of the bed, petting the left spot to signal that he should sleep next to her but he shook his head; “Sorry Ren… But I think it’s better if I sleep on the couch. I don’t want your mother to get the wrong idea...” Elliott walked over to the couch, and sat down, facing her. He could see that she wasn’t happy with it, but he didn’t want her mother to jump to conclusions if she was about to check on them.

Renee pointed out to right side of him, “Pillows are enough on the couch and a blanket is over there. And if you change your mind about sleeping on the couch, you are very welcome next to me...” With a slight smile he took blanket, pulled it over him as he laid down and smiled at her, “Goodnight Renee...”

“Goodnight...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to upload this earlier but I had to edit the chapter. Got a little bit darker than I intended to, so I changed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels shorter than the ones before... But well... And to all the comment writers: I appreciate your comments even though I don't reply to them... mostly because I'm overwhelmed by the kindness of you guys. That's it from me now and please enjoy the chapter :3

“Shit!”

“Renee? What is wrong?” Elliott asked as he woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes half asleep. But when he heard her vomit, he reacted quick. The young Alpha was completely awake when he heard her , noticing that the door to her bathroom was open. He walked over to the bathroom, just to see leaning over the toilet and shaking violently. With a quiet sigh he knelt down beside her, holding her hair back.

“It’s alright… It’s alright...” he said as he rubbed her back, trying to comfort her but still worried about her. Renee swallowed before she sat back on her heels, eyes closed, “Sorry… I didn’t mean to wake you up...” She wiped her mouth and grimaced as she breathed in. Elliott laughed slightly, “Through the nose?”

“Just a bit but still enough to keep the smell of it sticking inside my nose...” the girl stated quietly as she closed the toilet and flushed it, “Before you ask: I felt slightly sick and turned around too soon and too fast… But I’m not sick.” Renee got up and to brush her teeth, trying to get rid of the awful taste in her mouth and not looking once at him. Having him sitting there shirtless wasn’t good but her inner Omega was convinced it was good, trying to push her to something she would regret in the end, “Now that I think about it… We talked about your sweaters earlier… Do you want to wear one over night?”

“Nah… It’s okay without one. I don’t have to… oh...” he looked at her, understanding why she said it. The young Omega nervously looked to the ground, “My inner Omega is going crazy… and well… I don’t want things to get out of control to be honest…” She looked at him, waiting for a response, trying to keep herself from making the thoughts in her head real. Elliott nodded before he left the bathroom to give her some space, closing the door behind him. Renee splashed some cold water into her and tried to stare her reflection in the mirror down. This always happened before she was about to face her heat. Nausea and cold sweat. Sometimes she hated it much more than the heat. 

With a last glance at the mirror she left the bathroom and looked over to Elliott who turned on the light and was writing something on his phone. With quiet steps she walked over to her dressing room and got one of the sweaters and threw it towards him, “Who are you texting?Your girlfriend?”

“I don’t have a girlfriend… But it would be nice if that would be changed soon...” the young Alpha put the phone away and pulled the sweater over his head, smiling at her, “I would ask you if you have a boyfriend but I already know the answer...” A dry laugh escaped Renee’s mouth, “I would say I am engaged… because… well technically I am...” She knew it sounded like cry for help to him and it kind of was one if she thought about it but she didn’t want to admit it in front of him.

“You know you are not… So please don’t say that, okay? I like you better when you smile Ren… Now come here...”, Elliott told her, walking over to her to pull her into a hug. He always knew what she needed but there was no way for her to give in. She wasn’t allowed to decide on her own who she is dating and who not. She wasn’t even allowed to date someone making life even harder than it already was for her. It took her while before she returned the hug quietly. He was her safety, her safe place. Without him she wouldn’t be able to go outside, “I’m so fucking glad that you here with me… I just… I...”

“Don’t break your little head about that okay? Everything is alright...” Elliott said smiling at her as she looked up at him. Their faces slowly getting closer to each other, before Renee pulled away quickly, “We should go back to bed… and to couch...” The young Omega was blushing and looking away as she sat down on her bed, clearly embarrassed about it. What was she thinking? Her inner Omega really tried to get the best of her and that wasn’t a good thing. It could ruin their friendship.

W hen she looked up, she could see the confusion on his face, “Is something wrong? Did I do something  wrong?” There was definitely something going on inside his head and she could clearly see it but he still shook his head, “No everything is alright. You didn’t do anything… I was just confused about what just happened… It was strange...” Renee nodded slowly but was still unsure if it was just confusion or pain. It was strange. Really strange.

“Soooo…. Do you still want to sleep on the couch or did you change mind about it?” the young Omega shyly and looked nervously at her hands. Thinking she already knew the answer he would give her, but to her surprise he sat down beside her, sighing quietly and putting an arm around her shoulders, “Now that I’m not shirtless anymore I think it is safer now… Or is it?”

“I think it is… I mean… she never checked on us when we were playing video… Just when you thought it was a good idea to fucking tickle me… I mean she didn’t even check on us after I vomited… So I am pretty sure it is safe.” Renee said, pushing a strand of her raven hair behind her ear. Something was wrong with her head and it had to be her inner Omega, wanting to tear down the sweater he was wearing… It was her inner Omega and probably her approaching heat.

“Did you listen to me?”

“Huh?”

“Oh my god… you spaced out...” he laughed quietly and petted her head, “I said then we should go to bed before some negative thoughts keep us away from sleep again...”

“Yeah… yeah… sure...” Renee crawled back underneath the blanket but this together with her best friend, "And before we go to sleep now... We should better not talk about that... stuff that almost happened... especially not in front of Mom, because she would tell Dad about it and to be honest? He would fucking kill me if he ever found out about that..." Elliott just chuckled and planted a small kiss on her forehead, "My mouth is shut... Don't worry about it."

“Okay...Thank you...”, she mumbled half asleep.

“Goodnight sweetheart….”

“Goodnight El...”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... Chapter five for you guys :3 Enjoy :D

Renee groaned quietly as the morning sun shined on her face. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to open them. But her eyes widened as she felt someone pulling her closer. The young Omega forgot that her best friend was sleeping next to her, not knowing what to do now because he was still asleep. And waking him up wasn‘t an option for her.

“Shit… What should I do now?” she mumbled quietly to herself as she blushed. Something between them didn’t belong there and knowing what it was didn’t make it better. Renee bid down on her bottom lip. He couldn’t do anything against and it was normal so it wasn’t his fault but that still didn’t help her at all. He was holding her close to him like he tried to protect her from something.

“Seems like there is no other option...” she said and tried to get away but he was too strong for her. An annoyed groan escaped her as he pulled her even closer. Renee whined silently, “Elliott…. Wake up please… I need to pee… Come on….” But nothing worked and with every attempt to wake him up he seemed to pull her closer. And after a while she felt sleepy, almost falling asleep again as she noticed him moving suddenly.

“Morning… “, he mumbled and let go of her. He blinked a few times, still tired and not noticing how close she was lying next to him. Renee was bright red in the face and desperately trying to hide it from him. Easier said than done, he noticed it rather quickly and his tired expression turned into a concerned one, trying to read the look on her face like a book, “Are you alright? Your face is red and pretty warm...” He slowly pressed a cold hand against her forehead, making her blush even more before he finally noticed how dangerously close they were and his other problem, “You know… I think I should take a quick shower and than we could have some breakfast? What time is it anyway?” He was hoping she didn’t notice even though he was pretty sure she already did before he even woke up.

“It’s 9.30… You know… I’m going to get some clothes from the dressing room and you can go shower and dress up, is that a good idea? Yes? Okay...” Renee said smiling nervously and quickly got out of her bed, rushing to the dressing room, closing the door behind her a bit too fast.

“Okay now… Everything is alright… Everything is alright...” She whispered to herself as she was sliding down the door with her back, sitting eventually down on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. Her heart was racing and she didn’t even know why. She carefully listened to his footsteps and the creaking sound of the bathroom door, just to be followed moments later by the quiet noise of the shower. Renee breathed in deeply before she got back on her feet and grabbed a pair of black leggings, an over sized black hoodie, warm socks and underwear but hid it inside of the hoodie.

“This is going to be awkward… but only if I make it awkward… For fuck’s sake get yourself together Renee...” she scolded herself before actually leaving the dressing room. Elliott was still showering so she just sat down on the bed and checked her phone.

The news displaying on her phone didn’t surprise her. A lot of dead people. Mostly Omegas who died because of an overdose of suppressants or they were raped and killed by Alphas. Sometimes there were cases of missing Omegas but they were usually closed after a few days because to society an Omega wasn’t worth anything. _She _wasn’t worth anything to society. Her fate was almost written in stone but sometimes she was still hoping it would get better.

She kept swiping through the endless news, not noticing Elliott who just left the bathroom. But when she heard him walking over to her, she looked up and smiled at h im, “Now that you’re done showering, it’s my turn.”

“Renee wait.”

The young Omega looked at him surprised. Something was going on.  But before she could say something, he started laughing, “It’s nothing.” Renee just rolled her eyes and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

Elliott smiled at her but when she closed the bathroom door his smile faded. He knew what she was looking at. The disgusting reality in the news. He was always worried about her because if there was one thing that he never wanted than it was knowing that something like that could even happen to her. Society was cruel and ignorant towards Omegas, treating them like animals and he hated it.  He wanted to protect her from anything that would harm her but he wasn’t in the position to do so and it pissed him off. She was his best friend after all.

His gaze wandered to the photo on her nightstand. It showed them during their childhood. The smile on her face was so pure  and real compared to the fake smile s she gave him once in a while. He knew that she wasn’t happy but he didn’t tell her even though it made him sad. The young Alpha sighed quietly as shook his head. His thoughts weren’t helping him.

His train of thoughts stopped as he got  a call from his  Mom. He immediately picked up and smiled, “Good morning  Mom- yes I- Yes… Yes… yeah… Yes I did  Mom… What about you? Did you-… oh…” He listened carefully to her since it was difficult to understand her.

“Alright Mom… I think we can survive a week without you… Yes… Please make sure you are safe there. I don’t want anything to happen to you, okay? Good… See ya in a week. I will do that. Okay… Bye Mom...” Elliott said, ending the call.

“Something wrong?” Renee asked, leaning against the door frame, her wet hair falling over her shoulders. The sweet smell of her filled his nose. The sweet smell of an Omega who wasn’t far away from their heat. Elliott nodded, “Mom just called… She is in an Omega hotel because of her heat. Would be too difficult for her with three Alphas at home...” He studied her petite figure. That was not good. Definitely not good. He shouldn’t be doing that and he noticed that she knew what was going on. A small smile formed on her lips, “I could use some perfume and try to cover up that preheat smell if that’s-”

“I should leave...”

“What?”

Renee was confused. He usually didn’t care about it but this time it seemed  to be different. His behavior changed completely and she didn’t know why. As he walked over to the door she grabbed his wrist, scared of him leaving her alone, “At least have some breakfast with me before you leave… Please...” She could feel him growing tense. And when he looked at her, there was lust in his eyes. Something she has never seen in his eyes before, “Elliott… I-” 

But he interrupted her by pressing her against the wall. His inner Alpha demanding to claim her, to make her his, to ruin her, to fuck her hard. And her whimpers didn’t help either. She smelled so sweet like strawberries and vanilla. He was growling at this point, almost losing control but luckily he managed to  tear himself away from her. The young Alpha looked at her  shocked, instantly feeling ashamed and guilty. Without a second thought he took his things and left the room.

“Elliott wait!” Renee ran after him but by the time she reached the stairs the front door was closed behind his back. This was not how things should have gone. He never reacted that way to her preheat smell. Something was wrong. And the tears running down her cheeks were definitely evidence for that.


	6. Chapter 6

Elliott woke up from a terrible nightmare, sweating. It had been going on for months. The night right after the last time he saw Renee. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so ashamed of himself. What was he thinking? He shouldn’t have stayed with her that night, he should have left the other evening and than all of that didn’t happen. Every time her name flashed on his phone or she sent him a message his heart broke. The young Alpha had been avoiding her for three months and her attempts to contact him stopped after two months. How was he supposed to look her in the eye?

It was always the same nightmare. His mom always told him that Renee died. But the cause of her death changed every night. From car crashes to raped and killed, his mind was driving him crazy. His mother already told him that it was a sign of regret. But what did he regret the most? That he almost gave in to his instincts and nearly fucked her or that he ignored her? Elliott didn’t know it but he knew that his mother was disappointed. Disappointed that he ignored and avoided her even though she was innocent and he couldn’t do anything against mother nature. He closed his eyes and remembered that exact moment. He could almost smell her sweet scent but there was a bitter taste in his mouth. He felt like he almost raped her in that moment but his mother told him that it wasn’t true if she didn’t struggle and if he remembered that correctly, she didn’t.

He looked at his phone and it broke his heart to see this. 145 missed calls and 498 unread text messages. Why was it so hard for him to talk it out? Usually he would do it without hesitation but when it came to her? To what actually happened? The young Alpha sighed. He wanted to call her, to apologize to her, to make it up to her. Renee deserved it.

“She is probably asleep...” he mumbled to himself as he turned on the lamp on his nightstand. Elliott rubbed his face. And why should she even talk to him after what happened and after he avoided and ignored her? In his own opinion he should be begging on his knees. Begging for forgiveness even though he probably didn’t deserve it. It was him who made a mistake and not her.

“Fuck...”

He got up and sneaked downstairs, not wanting to wake up his mother. She got her suppressants again, meaning that she could go to work again without stepping back once in a month. It made him happy somehow to see her like that, still knowing that she was disappointed. Elliott swallowed hard as he saw the light in the kitchen. At this time nobody should be awake so it wasn’t a good sign. With slow steps he made his way to the kitchen and saw one of his brothers sitting at the kitchen table, “Why are you awake?”

“Because I’m trying to find a way to kick your ass…”

The sour undertone in the voice of his brother was hard to go by unnoticed. Elliott looked down at his feet, knowing pretty well why he was pissed, “Look Simon… I-”

“Not ‘Look Simon’! Grow some balls and fucking talk to her Elliott! You always talk about how much she means to you and now you treat her like shit! Do you really think that’s fair? Goddammit how old are you? 5?”

The younger Alpha flinched and pulled his head between his shoulder. Simon was right. He treated her like shit.

“I’m 18… But-”

“No buts! Man up and talk to her… If she even wants talk to you after you ignored her for three months… I wouldn’t even be surprised if she hates you… Whether Mom or Dad raised you like this! We were raised to treat Omegas with respect!”

“Shouldn’t you try to help me?” Elliott snapped at his slightly older brother and looked at him pissed. Simon never talked to him like this. This was the first time he was really angry with him. He could see the anger in Simon’s eyes, “If that’s the attempt then fucking keep your mouth shut! You don’t know what happened! You don’t know how I feel and you don’t know how I feel about avoiding her! What the fucking hell do you think you know?! I feel like I almost raped her!” He shouted at the older one, tears streaming down his face. He felt terrible. The young Alpha stared at his brother before he fell down to his knees, crying. This was not what he wanted. The thought of Renee hating him made him feel sick. She was one of the most important people in his life. He couldn’t lose her. He hugged Simon as he got on his knees next to him, trying to find comfort in his older brother’s embrace.

  
  


  
  


Renee was lying in her bed, staring at her phone with red and puffy eyes, still hoping that he would call her back or at least write back. She had been crying all the time since he left her. The young Omega felt how her heart hurt when she thought about him. What did she do that he didn’t react to her calls or messages? Was he afraid of what happened? She didn’t know.

Not knowing anything made her heart drop. He was the only friend she had outside of school and she never wanted to lose him.

“I miss him… I miss him so much… I miss him so fucking much...” she whispered to herself hoarsely before she started sobbing again. Her heart ached as she thought about him. As she thought about how he was hanging out with other people. Why was it so painful? She didn’t know why and she definitely didn’t know why she felt like she was falling apart. Renee sat up, trying to calm herself down. She needed to sleep again. But with Elliott on her mind, it seemed to be impossible. She needed to know that he didn’t hate her, to know that it wasn’t her fault. She even knew it wasn’t his fault. She had been the one with the preheat-smell, not him. So why was he avoiding her?

She got up and walked into the dressing room and towards the huge mirror on the wall, staring at herself. The dark circles under her eyes spoke for themselves. And so did her unusual pale skin. She had always been pale but not this pale. Her hair was greasy and she smelled like she hadn’t showered in weeks. Was this what they called a heartbreak? The way she treated her own body? Not eating, not drinking enough, not sleeping. She was a mess and she couldn’t remember the last time she felt like this. He has been always there for her, protected her and now he just treated her like this after an stupid accident. It wasn’t anyone’s fault that it happened. She clenched her fists, ready to destroy the mirror in front of her, “Why did nature have to fuck it up? Why? WHY?!”

She wanted to punch the mirror but her mother stopped her. Renee probably woke her up, “I miss him… I want him back… I...” Her voice broke as the older Omega hugged her to calm her down. Heavy sobs escaped her as she buried her face into her mother’s chest. Her heart clenched as the young girl thought about her best friend. Her mother petted her head and kissed her forehead, “I know baby… But maybe he has his reasons for the way he behaves… He is probably as confused as you are and feels guilty for what happened… Give him the time he needs...”

“It has been three months mom… Three months! What if he moved on? What if he doesn’t want to see me again? I… I can’t live without him!” Renee said as she tried to calm herself down. The comforting hand of her mother on her back helped her with it but it just wasn’t enough. She needed him. She wanted him to hold her. Her own feelings and thoughts confused her.

“Mom?”

“Yes, my dear?”

“Why do I feel like I this? Is this normal?” she asked and looked at her with red eyes, hoping to get an satisfying answer from the older woman like she always did but this time it was different. Her mother sighed quietly and looked at her daughter with a pained expression, “I don’t know baby… Sometimes people feel like this. Mostly when they lost a loved one or when they go through a hard break up… So I’m pretty sure this is normal. But why are you asking Renee? Is there something on your mind?” The young Omega felt that checking look from her mother on her as a blush made it’s way to her cheeks, “My heart was always racing when I was thinking about him, when I knew that he was coming over with Evelyn or when I was with him in general… But now? I can’t think about him without crying, he doesn’t even come with Evelyn, he doesn’t hang out with me and he ignores my calls and messages. It hurts… And I don’t know what it is...”

Her mother looked at her for a while, before she pulled her closer again, “This sounds like this is love… How long have you been feeling like this?” Renee narrowed her eyebrows as she looked away, trying to avoid her mother’s gaze, “A year… I guess...”

“Oh baby...” her mother rubbed her back, “Let him make up his mind about himself and when he is ready to talk to you then you should tell him about it...”


	7. Chapter 7

Elliott stared at his hands. He was nervous. Renee was coming over to talk about what happened. Not because he wanted to. Because Simon wanted to. The older Alpha had grown tired with his behavior and had forced him to call her. The young Alpha was still uncomfortable with it. He felt bad for what happened in her bedroom and he felt bad for avoiding her. What was he supposed to tell her? How would she react? He didn’t know.

“Should I bring in some coke for you two Elliott?” his mother asked, smiling to encourage him a bit. She was the only one, besides Simon, who knew how he felt about what happened and about Renee. The young Alpha shook his head, “Water would be better… Not as sticky as coke if she decides to pour a glass over me...” Gods, was he scared of the upcoming conversation. He needed to apologize so badly. She didn’t deserve this. She deserved the world but he could never admit that in front of her. He didn’t want to break their friendship.

“If there is still friendship left...” he mumbled to himself, staring at his bedroom door. That was what he feared the most. That she didn’t want to be friends with him anymore. That he lost his childhood friend because of his behavior. He wanted to make it right. He knew that he never should have acted the way he did. He should have talked to her as soon as possible. Why did he have to be such a coward? He was an Alpha and he should have behaved like one instead of running away from the problem he had caused.

He held his breath as someone knocked softly on the door, “Yeah?” And then she walked in. Renee looked like she had been awake for days, her usually beautiful porcelain skin was even paler than it actually was. Her hair lost all the strength and stopped shining like it usually did. She was shaking and  it  actually scared him b ecause h e  knew that he was the one that was responsible for this. He was the cause of the shape she was in. It was his fault she looked like this. The young Alpha looked at her, feeling even worse than before, “Sit down… Wherever you want...” He moved a bit as she sat down beside him. His heart was racing. Why would she want to sit next to him after what happened?

“You wanted to talk...” she stated hoarsely, not looking at him. The young Alpha sighed and stood up to stand in front of her, his gaze was wandering to his feet, not daring to look at her. He couldn’t look at her after all, “I wanted to talk about what happened… a few months ago… But first...” He knelt down in front of her, cautiously taking her hand in his and swallowed down a pathetic sob, “I want to apologize… I want to apologize for avoiding you… For ignoring you… For making you suffer. I should have talked to you right away but I couldn’t because I’m a fucking loser… I’m sorry for making you feel like this… I-”

“To feel like what?”

She had caught him of guard. How did she feel? He didn’t know how she had been feeling the last few months. But one thing was sure, “For making you feel horrible...”

“I was sad… yes… And I cried a lot the last few months. But not because I felt horrible. I cried because I missed you… You are the only friend I have and you left me alone… I’m not mad… But I was confused… Confused why you ignored and avoided me but I always knew that it had to do something with… what happened that day… Why did you behave like that?” she asked, looking at him to find the answer she was desperately waiting for, but he still didn’t want to look her in the eye. With a quiet sigh the young Omega knelt down in front of him and hugged him, “Come on Eli… You wanted to talk to me about it… Now I’m here and I’m going to listen to you...” She could feel how he tensed under her touch as if he was trying to escape it.

“I don’t deserve your friendship… I almost raped you that day Ren… You know that… I don’t deserve this hug and I don’t deserve mercy at all. So-”

“You… you didn’t… When you pressed me against the wall… I… I enjoyed it, probably because I was almost in heat but still… You didn’t do anything that made me uncomfortable...” she said sniffling quietly, tears were rolling down her cheeks again as she hugged him even tighter, “You don’t have to feel guilty for anything… Nobody is mad at you… I promise...”

“Not even your parents?”

“My Dad maybe… But if you explain everything, it will be alright… I hope.” the young Omega said, smiling at him with tears in her eyes. That was the first time he looked her in the eye after a long time. 

She closed her eyes to calm herself down as he hugged her tight, pressing his face against her shoulder, “I’m still sorry Renee… You’re my best friend and something like that shouldn’t have happened...” The girl laughed quietly, trying to cover up the pain she felt in her chest as he called her ‘his best friend’, but she still smiled, “It’s okay now… We’re fine.” He didn’t say anything to her which confused her, so she decided to look at him, “Elliott? Is something wro- AH! No! Stop tickling me!” He had her on her back, tickling her mercilessly as she laughed loudly, trying to push him away playfully. That was one of the moments she had really missed. The moments of pure friendship.

After a few moments he let go of her, laughing, leaving her breathless, “I missed this… Mostly because I was scared that I will never have such moments with you again...” This made her pout, poking his cheek, “I told you I wasn’t mad. So stop now. Everything is alright. We’re good and I want to go shopping with you tomorrow! I need a birthday present for my  D ad and I’m still not allowed to leave the house without an Alpha. So?”

“Like I have a choice… Best friend...”

“Good that we agree on that one… Best friend...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I with their problem out of the world I can start to build their relationship now. BUT it will be a long process so please be patient~


	8. Chapter 8

Renee woke up in the morning, sat up and stretched her back. It was a sunny Saturday morning and she finally had slept again after so many weeks with almost no sleep at all. She was happy that Elliott and her got to talk it out but there was still something that was hurting her.

_Best friends…_

She placed a hand over her heart as she felt a sharp pain. She knew that there was no chance that he felt the same about her. He was older than her and they have known each other their whole life and it was sure that she had slipped into the friend zone but she also never expected herself to catch feelings for him. She wasn’t even supposed to have a crush on someone. It was her father’s decision who was allowed to spend the rest of her life with her and it bothered her. How was she supposed to be happy with someone she didn’t love?

_Love_

What was love anyway? The thing she had on Elliott was a crush… Nothing more, nothing less.

“Renee. Princess. Get yourself ready. Evelyn and Elliott are going to be here in half an hour.”

“I’m on it!” she said, obviously lying. She was still sitting on her bed, trying to keep her eyes tear free, “Oh well fuck this...” The young Omega got out of her bed and made her way to her bathroom quickly. She needed to be ready before they arrived or there would be trouble. Luckily her mother wasn’t as strict as her father which meant she could sit next to Elliott without anyone complaining about it. With a soft sigh she let her pajama fall to the ground, turned on the water and stepped underneath it, washing off the sweat from her sleep which made her feel a lot better. It felt like the worries from the day before were just gone and forgotten. It felt good. Renee sighed quietly. Why did it feel so good?

“Keep it short Renee… You don’t have that much time...” she mumbled to herself as she turned off the water after she finished. Then someone knocked at the door.

“Renee! You have ten minutes left. Hurry up.”

The girl flinched slightly and whimpered. That dominant voice sent shivers down her spine, “Yes Dad...” She started to dry herself with a towel, wrapped her hair in a smaller one, snatched her hair dryer and made her way to the dressing room to get ready. She locked the door behind her. Just in case someone got the idea to enter the room without knocking. With small huff she stared at herself in the mirror, dropping her towel and observing her naked body. She was almost 16 and she never really looked at herself before. She was not allowed to do that. She was supposed to explore her body with an Alpha when she was married. With a quick turn she got herself underwear, a pair of black ripped jeans, a hoodie and unicorn socks to get herself ready. She could hear the doorbell, which made her panic slightly, “Shit… shit… shit...” She had to get ready as fast as possible.

  
  


“Ah… there she is...” her mother said smiling as Renee entered the living room. Her father stood at the window, not looking at her, her mother sat on the couch with Evelyn and Elliott. She wanted to sit down next to the young Alpha but she didn’t dare in the presence of her father. He throw her a cold glare over his shoulder, “You’re too late young lady… You knew we would have guests, didn’t you?” She looked down immediately and bid down on her bottom lip, “I’m sorry father...” She could hear him growl, his dominant alpha presence made her tremble, “Sit down now… And be quiet...” Renee simply nodded and sat down on the couch next to her mother.

Elliott looked at her concerned. He had never seen his best friend like this even though he knew how strict her father was but he had never been present before.

“Now that everyone is here, I think we can talk now about what made Renee upset and what the reason behind this was….” Renee’s father said, not turning around, “You want to start explaining Elliott?” Elliott froze. He expected everything but not this. If he told her father what happened, he wouldn’t be allowed to ever see the young Omega again. A soft sigh escaped him and he stood up, he noticed the fear in Renee’s eyes but smiled at her but looked at her father quickly, “I left… Without an explanation...”

“But why did you leave? There has to be an explanation for this, am I right?”

“I-”

“It was my fault!”

Elliott looked at Renee in shock. Everyone was shook. The young Alpha wanted to say something but the young girl kept talking, “I tried to seduce Elliott because I was only a few days away from my heat… I’m sorry father… It wasn’t his fault...” Suddenly the older Alpha smashed a glass down on the ground. The three Omega in the room, shivered slightly but Renee almost fell down on her knees. Elliott didn’t know what to do. He felt the urge to protect her from her own father, who walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm, “THAT’S NOT HOW YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BEHAVE YOUNG LADY!” The tension in the room was almost visible. Elliott started to growl as her father tried to pull her next door, already regretting it. He gulped as the older Alpha turned around, “You want to say something, boy? This is my daughter. You don’t have anything to say, understood? She is an unbound Omega and doesn’t belong to anyone.” And with those words he closed the door to the corridor and the only thing that could be heard was Renee’s father yelling and her protests and screams.

“For fuck’s sake Renee… What the hell did you get yourself into?” the young Alpha whispered to himself quietly as he sat down again next to his mother, looking nervously at his hands. He sighed quietly as his mother put an around him, “She lied… It wasn’t her fault… She didn’t try to seduce me… I- I...”

“I know Elliott. She told me what happened but it is better if Andrew doesn’t know about it. She wants to protect your friendship and that’s why she lied. She’ll be fine… I promise.” Renee’s mother said and tried to smile at him. Elliott nodded and stayed quiet. He wanted to believe her but something in him told him that there was something going on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally managed to update the fic after speculating whether I should cancel the fic or not but I decided to keep going. I hope you enjoy chapter 9 ^^

Elliott was sitting in his room and stared at the ceiling. He was waiting for Renee to finally call him. It had been two hours since her father dragged her out of the living room. During that time his mother decided  it would be the best if they went home. Much to his silent protests he gave in. He felt uncomfortable that Renee had to take the responsibility for his mistake.

A quiet sigh escaped as he rolled over and took his phone to check it. But there wasn’t a message from her. Only his mother sent him one to tell him that food was ready, but he wasn’t hungry at all.  The fact that he didn’t hear anything from Renee. It made him feel sick, “I just hope she is fine…” But as soon as he was about to put his phone away,  her name flashed on the display of it and without thinking twice, he picked up, “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

“I’m okay and he didn’t hurt me. He just lectured me… verbally. I promise.”

He could hear a little laugh at the end which made him sigh in relief. A small smile made it’s way to his lips, “So when could we possibly see each other again? Today wasn’t as long as I expected so…” He could hear a bit rustling, like she was pulling a blanket over herself before she spoke again, “ I’m grounded for two weeks… Because I should think about my actions but Dad isn’t here the next three  weeks and Mom said it’s okay if you want to come and visit me.”

As he heard it, his heart started to beat faster  and warm feeling bubbled up in his stomach which made him smile immediately, “Sure. Sounds good to me. How about tomorrow after school. I could pick you up and if your Mom is okay with it, we could eat something at the mall. I pay of course.” He could hear himself questioning what he was talking about but this was for Renee. He wanted to make her happy.

“Are you okay with that? I mean I can pay for myself if-”

“No… I’m asking you out to eat with me, so I’m going to pay. It’s okay.” he said, smiling like an idiot. The young Alpha could hear her sigh but the sad tone it had, worried him, “Is everything okay Ren? Is there something you want to tell me?” There was long, uncomfortable silence between them before Renee answered him, “No… I.. erm… I’ll talk to Mom about it and tell you what she said later, okay?” Elliott was a bit surprised by her reaction but tried to hide it successfully, “Sure… Maybe we could talk later again?” But she didn’t answer his question and just said a quick bye before she hung up. A little bit confused he stared at his phone but shook his head with a smile on his face. He was blessed to have her as his best friend but when he thought about it, his heart was hurting and his smile disappeared. He wanted more than just to be her best friend. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and he didn’t know if she felt the same way about him.

“What’s wrong? Did someone piss on your leg?”

“Shut up… I don’t need that shit Simon…” he mumbled as he let himself fall back on the mattress. He didn’t need his brother to bother him right now. He closed his eyes and hoped he would leave him alone again but much to his misery, Simon sat down next to him.

“Tell her how you feel about her. That’s the only way you can find out if she feels the same about you.” his older brother pointed out and looked at the screen, “You already saved her number with a heart behind her name… Come on Elliott…” The younger one laughed dryly, “As if she feels the same way about me. Renee is way better than me. She deserves better…”

  
  


Renee walked downstairs to look for her mother.  Her heart was racing from happiness and nervousness. She would have never thought that Elliott would ask her out to eat. But before she reached the last step she stopped. What if he just wanted to be nice? What if he didn’t mean it like a date? The young Omega frowned. She was just his best friend to him, nothing more. She shook her head quickly  and made her way to the living room on her tippy toes. Her mother was watching the news as she entered the living room . The reporter was talking about some changes according to law for Omega. Most of the time they changed the law to  the disadvantage of an Omega but for Renee it was one thing that happened in her daily life. She sat down next to the older woman and laid her head against her shoulder. Renee smiled as she put an arm around her.

“Elliott wanted to pick me up after school to grab something to eat and we would come back afterwards. Is that okay with you?” she asked curiously and looked at her mother, trying to read her expression. She turned towards and placed both hands on her daughter’s shoulders and looked at her with a serious expression, “Renee… I know you love to go outside with Elliott but you are getting closer to the age of getting married. Your father already gets mails from many Alpha who have a lot of influence in society, that they want to meet you. You are almost 16 and with 18 or the very latest with 21 you have to get married. Most of them don’t want their Omega to hang around with another Alpha, it doesn’t look good… But if you want to go than go. But you can’t keep it up forever.” Renee stared at her in disbelief.

“Dad is already talking about me getting married?! And he didn’t say anything?!” she screamed and jumped up, clearly pissed. But her mother remained calm, “He doesn’t have to tell you about that. It is his decision who you’re marrying and who not… and not yours. You know that.”

“But that’s not fair! I want to decide on my own who I’m going to spend the rest of my life with!”

“Renee Blasey… that’s enough.” her mother warned, looking at her with slight anger in her eyes, “You have to accept it the way it is. End of the discussion.” The young Omega glared at her mother, “Just because you had to accept to marry Dad, doesn’t mean I have to do that too.”

“I said, end of the discussion…”

“You don’t even love Dad. You were forced to marry him and you just fucking accepted that because of the fucking standards in society!”

“In your room. Now!” the older Omega shouted at her as she shot up from the couch, pointing to the door. With an angry growl, Renee walked out of the living room, slamming the door behind her shut. Why did her parents have to be like that? Tears were streaming down her face as went upstairs again. She knew she acted up in a way she shouldn’t have but she didn’t have to accept everything because she was an Omega. She entered her room slowly and locked the door behind her. And as soon as she let go of the key, she sunk to her knees, crying. Why was it okay for so many Omega to be pushed around like that? Why did they accept all the things that other people do to them?

“For fucks sake… I’m still a human being…” she spat silently as she got up and walked over to her bed where her phone. She needed to talk to Elliott. She needed to get out and he was the only one who could possibly help her. She sat down on her bed and called him. It took him some time to pick up, “And? Is it okay with your mother?”

“It is… But I need your help tonight...”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a bit longer to update this time because of very important school stuff I needed to do but now I have some more time and the next update won't take that long. But please enjoy this chapter for now :) Love you all :3

Renee sat in the back of the garden in the dark, waiting for Elliott to pick her up. She needed to get out of the house, out of the moment. There was no way she would get married to someone she didn’t know. And she wouldn’t let anyone come between Elliott and her, not even her own father. Her mother was already sleeping so she wouldn’t notice when she was gone. She just had to be back before her mother would get up again.

“Come on Elliott…” she mumbled and looked around. What took him so long? He was supposed to be there five minutes ago. The female sighed , crossing her arms in front of her chest. It was unusual for him to be late. It was a bit cold , shivers ran down her spine as she pulled her jacket together in hope it would keep her warm.

“I hope you didn’t wait to long. Simon was lecturing me again…”

The Omega turned around and smiled as she saw him standing on the other side of the fence. She climbed over the medium-height fence and hugged him, burying her face into his chest. He was her safe space and nobody could change that. She sighed quietly as she felt his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.  A faint blush appeared on her cheeks before she let go off him again, making her look away, “We should go now… I have to be back before Mom wakes up in the morning again…”

“Sure… You wanna grab something to eat?” he asked as he took her hand to lead her to his car. Elliott wasn’t sure if he should let her hand go again or if he should keep it in his. Nervousness made it’s way through his system as he squeezed her hand slightly, without looking at her. He wasn’t sure if it was the right thing. He wasn’t even sure if it was right to help her sneak out but as long as it made her happy, it was right. He cleared his throat and looked at her, “Renee?”

“Hm?”

“Do you want to get something to eat?”

“Sure…”

E lliott studied her petite form for a moment and sighed, “What happened? You’re not yourself sweetheart and it concerns me…” He could feel her squeezing his hand and looked at her, waiting for an answer. But the Omega looked away, “I’ll tell you in the car, okay?” Elliott nodded in agreement  and opened the door to the passenger seat for her. Before he got into the car himself. He looked at her again before he started the car and drove with her to the next fast food restaurant.

“There are Alpha who are interested in marrying me…” Renee said after quiet some time. She was nervous and her hands started shaking as she looked out of the window, staring into the dark night, “Dad already talked to a few of them… And Mom said that it would be better if wouldn’t hang around with you anymore… She said that many Alpha don’t like to see their Omega walking around with another Alpha…”

“But you’re not officially engaged, right?” Elliott asked her, keeping his eyes on the street. The female looked at him and shook her head, “I’m not engaged… And Dad didn’t promise me to anyone… yet. But it still upsets me because he talks about my life. He takes away one of the most important decisions for me. I don’t want to get married to someone I don’t know and probably much older than me… And I definitely don’t want to give up our friendship.” She bid down on her bottom lip to keep herself from crying. This didn’t go as planned.

Elliott pulled over to the side, stopped the car an pulled her into a hug. He could her the silent sobs of his best friend. He had never seen her this broken down. Not even when she came over to talk to him after he avoided her. This was different. This was fear, not missing someone.

“Maybe I could try and talk to him when he comes back from his work trip? It’s probably a bad idea after what happened but maybe it’s worth a shot…” he said and petted her headed, trying to calm her down. She moved a bit and looked up at him, her eyes were full of hope as she tried to find the seriousness in his words, “Please. Just please try it Elliott. Maybe he listens to you. You’re an Alpha after all maybe-” But before she finished the sentence she cut herself off and looked away again, blushing madly, “Never mind… We should make our way to the next fast food restaurant.”

The young Alpha looked at her confused, “Maybe what? Come on Renee… Don’t cut your own sentence off and distract from the topic. This is serious.” But the young Omega still refused  to look at him or to continue the sentence. Elliott sighed and turned of the car, crossing his arms in front of his chest, “Okay… We’re staying at the side of the road until you finish that sentence…”

“What?”

“You heard me…”

Renee looked at him in disbelief. He never did that, why was he doing that now? She was confused, “But I don’t want to continue that sentence…” She looked at him for a sign of giving in but he remained sitting there with his arms crossed, waiting for her to end the sentence properly.  She already regretted starting the sentence.

“Why do you want me to continue the sentence? It doesn’t matter anyway El! Nothing I have said before mattered at all!”

“Because you matter to me Renee! You’re my best friend for fucks sake! Not only my best friend…” he argued back, frustrated from all the resistance. He stared at her and seeing the shock written on her face, already regretting the last thing he said. His head was telling him to shut up but he just kept talking, “Because I, the fucking idiot I am, have feelings for you. I was hoping that you’re returning those feelings for me…” He looked at her for any sign of telling him, that he didn’t fuck up their friendship but she remained silent, “Guess I was wrong… I’ll bring you back home… Don’t want to bother you with my presence anymore…”

“Elliott no… That’s not-”

“It’s okay… It’s okay…” he said, tears streaming down his face as he started the car and turned around to bring her back home. He had ruined it enough and didn’t want to destroy the friendship they had any further.

Renee watched him drive away again after she climbed over the fence again. Blaming herself for not continuing the sentence, she started to cry. Of course she had feelings for him. She loved him back, why didn’t he see that? Why did he believe that he bothered her? The young Omega turned around and got back inside the house, trying to keep her sobs as quiet as she could while thinking of that broken friendship.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to update the fic and I will do so in the near future. I had a lot to do with school and because of the ongoing pandemic there was a lot of school stuff to do at home. Anyway. Enjoy the new chapter ^^

Renee locked herself into her dressing room. She didn’t want anyone to see her like that. Feeling stupid for being so oblivious. Of course Elliott loved her. Why didn’t she see that? Why didn’t she just tell him that she felt the same?

“I’m so fucking stupid… It was so obvious and I didn’t notice… I just didn’t notice!” she mumbled, wiping away her tears. The young Omega looked into the mirror. Her cheeks were stained black from her making getting washed away from her tears. She didn’t deserve him. Elliott deserved much better than her. But on the other hand, she didn’t want to see him with someone else. She wanted him to be with her. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

“I should call him…”

She got up slowly, unlocked the door and made her way through her room and went downstairs. Before the call she needed to get something to drink, not wanting him to hear that she cried. She wasn’t in the right position to cry. He got his heart broken by her and not the other way around.

“You’re still awake baby?”

It was her mother who stood behind her in her nightgown, looking at her daughter confused. Renee froze. Did she knew that she had been gone for a short time? Did she knew she had been crying in her dressing room? Renee turned around, not even looking at her mother, “Yeah… I couldn’t sleep…” she lied but her mother’s sound of disapproval told her that she knew the truth.

“What did I tell you about lying? So now… Why are you still awake? I know you were gone for a while…” she said, her voice gentle as she approached her daughter carefully. The young Omega sighed quietly before she spoke, “I wanted to spend some time with Elliott after our argument but we got into a little fight… He… he told me that he loves me and I, the stupid piece of shit I am, couldn’t tell him that I feel the same…” When she realized what she said, she waited for her mother to yell at her but was caught by surprise when her mother hugged her, “I knew this was coming… Look Renee… If you want to tell him now than you can do that…”

“How did you know? I never told you that!”

“The way you reacted when he left a few months ago. You didn’t stop crying, you missed him… you just weren’t the same. You weren’t happy. But as soon as you got to see him again you were happy again… You always got sad you were separated from him. And I’m your mother Renee… I just know such things…”

A deep red blush became visible on the younger Omega’s cheeks as she turned away. It felt like a strange dream. First her mother hated the idea of Renee and Elliott spending time together and now she encouraged her to tell him about her feelings for him, “Should I call him or can we go visit him?”

“Renee… for the love of god. Have you seen how late it is? They are probably sleeping but you can try to call him…”

Renee grabbed her phone with shaking hands. She was nervous. He could just ignore her and had the damn right to do so. But he could also pick up and tell her to leave him alone. Elliott could react in many possible ways and that was what scared her the most. She tried to call him. The constant beeping was making her more nervous than she already was. But she sighed in relief as someone picked up, “Elliott! I’m so sorry… I was so scared that you might not pick up. I wanted to tell you tha-”

“Renee? It’s not Elliott… It’s Simon… I don’t know what happened but you can’t talk to Elliott right now. He is in the hospital right now… He had a car crash…”

She paled as she registered the words. The young Omega let her phone fall to the ground as she realized that this was her fault. She started to cry as soon as her mother hugged her. The silent voice of Simon in the background became unnoticed as she screamed, “He got into that accident because of me! Because I couldn’t tell him how I feel about him… I… I…” Her mother tried to calm her down but Renee wasn’t able to, “I need to see him… I need to get there…”

“Renee they won’t let you in now… It’s two in the morning…”

“And I don’t give a shit about that!” she growled and pushed her mother away, “I just want to see him!” She tried to find some sympathy in her mother’s expression but there was none. Determined to get there she picked up the phone again, shaking, “Simon… Can you please pick me up and bring me to the hospital? I need to see him please… I just need to!”

Elliott’s older brother went silent on the other side but a soft sigh was audible enough, “Fine… Get ready. I’ll be there in a few moments. But you have to stay calm when we get there. Elliott needs rest, okay? I don’t want you to be kicked out again. Understood?”

“Understood…” she said and ended the call. She saw the disapproving look on her mother’s face but she couldn’t care less. She walked past the older woman and upstairs to get presentable again. She needed to see Elliott. There was nothing or nobody that could stop her right now. She already knew that her mother wasn’t approving of her current behavior but she was the one who told her that she should tell him how she feels. And now she got the chance to do so. Her inner Omega almost forced her to go and for the first time in her Omega life, she accepted that side of her. For the first time… She was proud to be an Omega.


End file.
